


An Ancient Sound

by ladygray99



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie would know that sound anytime, anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ancient Sound

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** #225 Run, #2 Starting Over, #77 Wife, #92 Hangover, #61 Object of Affection, #101 Interrogation, #212 Explosion, #70 Sightseeing, #217 Honeymoon, #9 Future, #245 Son, #59 Father, #138 Reunion

An Ancient Sound (#225 Run)

Charlie would recognize that sound until the day he died. He couldn't describe it, even to himself. There were too many tonal layers. It was the only time he regretted ignoring his music lessons. If he hadn't he might know what combination of instruments and notes could mimic that sound. Not that he could ever explain it to anyone and still be considered sane.

Still Charlie heard the sound as he walked down the street. He broke into a dead run and broke into his new home just as the TARDIS materialized in his living room. Amita gave a shriek.

  
Missed You (#2 Starting Over)

Charlie banged on the TARDIS door ignoring Amita's sputters. “Doctor, open up!”

The door opened. A tall man looked over his head. “Hello?” Then he looked down. “Oh, hello there Mr. Eppes.”

“Dr. Eppes. Who the hell are you? Where's the Doctor?”

“I'm the Doctor.”

“No, you're not.”

“Yes I am.”

“No.”

“Yes. I died a few times, got a couple of new faces. Main benefit of being a Time Lord. You get to start over.”

Charlie decided a statement that absurd could only belong to the Doctor and threw his arms around him. “You fucking bastard I've missed you.”

  
The Doctor (#77 Wife)

The Doctor let himself the rest of the way into the small living room with a tall redhead and a equally tall if sort of plain young man.

“So you're a doctor now Dr. Eppes. Welcome to the club.”

“Charlie!” Amita squeaked.

“Oh, right.” Charlie grabbed Amita and dragged her over. “Doctor, this is my wife Dr. Amita Ramanujan. Amita this is the Doctor.”

“Doctor of what?”

“Just the Doctor.” Charlie replied. “We met when I was nineteen. Of course in those days he was more prone to black turtlenecks than bow ties.”

“Bow ties are cool.”

“Sure they are.”

  
Post TARDIS Stress Disorder (#92 Hangover)

Charlie was introduced to the Doctor's newest companions. He wondered if they knew yet just what kind of life they were going to have post-Doctor. Knowing they were never going to touch the starts again once the Doctor vanished for the last time.

It was one of the reason he hadn't wanted Larry to go into space. He knew a trip like that had once would only feed a craving for another and another.

Charlie often thought of looking for others, forming a post-TARDIS support group to help with the hangover after the greatest adventure of all time.

  
First Loves (#61 Object of Affection)

Amita was given the quick tour. She said the usual things. _I'm going insane. It's bigger on the inside._

Charlie stroked the new controls and fine brass details. The TARDIS hummed in his head. The Doctor told him most companions couldn't feel her but he always could.

“You've redecorated. I like it.”

“Well she redecorated herself but she is a sexy little thing isn't she?”

“She always was.” Charlie felt the TARDIS again. It felt like she was purring deep in his mind.

“I wondered if you'd still flirt with her.”

“A boy doesn't forget the first woman he loved.”

  
The Hard Questions (#101 Interrogation)

“Now.” Charlie put his hands on his hips. “What the fuck are you doing in my living room?”

“Yes?” Amy turned to the Doctor. “You said diamond waterfall in some nebula. Not..?”

“Cambridge.” Charlie supplied.

“Cambridge.”

“Well, I...” The Doctor sputtered. “I never did take you to the Pirax nebula and it's quite lovely this millennium and the old girl knew that. I'm sure she just made a little detour so we could meet your lovely wife and offer you a holiday?”

“A holiday?” Charlie had never felt rage. Anger was common. Terror was an old friend. Rage was new.

  
Waiting (#212 Explosion)

“I waited!” Charlie screamed. “Ten minutes you said! I waited!” The Doctor took a step back. “I was waiting while I wrote papers. My mother got sick while I waited. My mother died while I waited. I bought my family's home so I wouldn't have to move while I waited for you! I found grey hair yesterday. I have responsibilities. Lots of them. I'm married. And now you show up looking like you're twelve and I am too old to play lost boy to your Peter Pan anymore!”

Amy put her arm around Charlie. “I know exactly how you feel.”

  
A Three Hour Tour (#70 Sightseeing)

Charlie could feel the TARDIS trying to soothe him but he wasn't going to let it.

“So this thing can take us anywhere in space and time?” Amita suddenly asked.

“That's the theory.” Charlie snipped.

She turned to the Doctor. “And you want to take us to some nebula with a diamond waterfall then you can bring us right back here and now?”

“Again, in theory.”

“Well I'm up for some sightseeing.”

“No!” Charlie snapped. “It's the three hour tour theory. It starts with sightseeing then there's aliens and running and screaming and more running and zombie aliens and no.”

  
The Doctor Always Wins (#217 Honeymoon)

“Fine then, don't come.” The Doctor flipped some hair out of his face. “I'm sure you'll still be around when humans make it to the Pirax nebula all on their own.”

Charlie could still feel the TARDIS. She was conveying the same feeling Charlie got when watching a puppy beg for scraps. Amita was giving him a similar look. Charlie looked at her feet and decided she could probably run in the shoes she was wearing if she had too.

He sighed. “Well, we never did get a honeymoon did we?”

Amy grinned. “Rory and I are still on ours.”

~

The Sons of Lost Boys (#9 Future)

Charlie heard the sound even as his son shouted.

“Dad! There's something in the back yard!”

He made it out back in time to see the TARDIS door open and the Doctor poke his head out. “Charlie!”

“Doctor.”

“Dad, who's this?”

“This is your son?”

Charlie quickly got a bad feeling. “Yes.” He answered carefully. “AJ.”

“Alan Lawrence Ramanujan-Eppes?”

“That's me.”

“Inventor of the Eppes Tonal Wave Engine?”

“Um... No.”

The Doctor frowned. “What year is it?”

“2028.”

“Damn.” The Doctor started reaching towards AJ. “Well we're in a bit of a rush so you'll just have to do.”

  
A Little Favor (#245 Son)

Charlie wedged his body between them. “You are not getting anywhere near my son, you hear me.”

“Yes but I do kind of need him to prevent the destruction of the universe. And a little adventure is good for a growing lad.”

“Dad, who is this?”

“I'm the Doctor. I can completely change your life.”

“That's not a lie. He's Peter Pan in a blue box. He saves the world on occasion but people die around him while he keeps going.”

“Charlie, please. I need your son's help just for one little thing then I'll bring him right back. Please.”

  
Rules (#59 Father)

Charlie looked to his son. “Are you interested in the greatest adventure ever?”

“You won't let me take a road trip.”

“Just answer.”

“Yes.”

Charlie looked to the Doctor. “I am his father so I make the rules. You have him for exactly one month of his life. No more. I will know. He comes back exactly five minutes from now and not your idea of five minutes, five actual liner earth minutes. And if anything happens to him I swear by all the Time Lord gods I will hunt you down.”

The Doctor took his hand and shook it.

  
Perspective (#138 Reunion)

Charlie sat on the grass and waited. For five minutes his heart raced in his chest. Then there was the noise. The TARDIS door opened. AJ stumbled out and collapsed next to his father.

Charlie looked him over. His hair was a little longer but his clothes still fit and there were pimples on his face. Charlie pulled him into a hug. AJ clung to him shaking slightly. “Amy and Rory say hi.” He finally whispered. “So does the king of Seprinfi VIIII.”

“Still want that road trip?”

“No. I think I'm good. Wouldn't exactly match traveling with the Doctor.”


End file.
